The Lonely Impmon
by GameScarX
Summary: Have you ever wondered if their were any good virus digimon?
1. Chapter 1

He wondered why he was forced to live like this often. Why he and his kind were forced to live in the slums while others got to live a better or even a good life than his own.

Actually he knew darn well why he was in his predicament, but it was not his fault, no sire it was absolutely NOT his fault. It was rather his ancestors.

The Seven Great Demon Lords.

The creators of his people were NOT good in that each one of them stood for one of the Seven Deadly Sins. The source of all corruption and evil and there for so were their creations his people the Viruse Digimon to which he was one of them. An Impmon named Jake Diablo.

Yes he had a name, all digimon did. When digimon moved to the human world they became more human like including having family and personal names. He picked the name Jake because he did not want a sinister name. Unlike many digimon and human in the slums he was not bad at heart. In fact he was a genuine Good Samaritan, who in his opinion were a dying bread everywhere, not just in the slums.

His last name Diablo came from his American partner Mark Diablo who was one of the few shelter owners. His partner owned a shelter for homeless people and digimon who had no were else to go.

Unfortunately, the shelter was always full with many people with homes, children without parents and people looking for work. Mark often took children off the streets to prevent criminal gangs and mobster working for organized crime from "recruiting" them. Just the thought of kids being in gangs and being used like that made his blood boil! As for those without jobs, they were here because they needed food and a place to stay like the others until they found a new job sometimes at the shelter.

The shelter however was not a paradise. The area it was in the middle of a war zone between three gangs and under the influents of a crime lord all four of which made raids on the shelter and the shelter itself was virtually falling apart. Full tired floors, walls, furniture, and people who could hardly hand the strain of daily life.

He could go on and on but that would only keep him more awake. He was currently in his bedroom (which he shared with his partner, his sister, and her partner) looking out the window at the window, thinking.

"You still awake impmon?" asked Mark.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You should get some sleep; we have a long day tomorrow."

"I know Mark." Jake sighed "I know."

"O.K. good-night." Replied Mark, who was too tired to see if his digimon would really fall asleep.

Unfortunately, Jake did not fall asleep easily.

He had too much on his mind


	2. Chapter 2

When Jake woke up the next morning he was alone. His partner had left his watch on the bedside table however. Jake checked it to see how long he had been sleeping.

"It's 10:30 already!" he shouted. He had really slept in!

"Jesus, no need to yell." Mark replied from outside the door.

"Where you standing out there to get a reaction from me!" yelled Jake.

"Jake keep your voice down, some of the kids are trying to sleep." Said Mark, coming into the room.

Jake tossed him the watch. "Why did you let me sleep in?" Asked Jake thinking it was a prank.

"You needed it" was Mark's reply "I want you to get up by Rose and Lela insisted you sleep in."

"Oh. I guess I should thank them then."

"Yes, yes you should.

"So what'd I miss?"

"Nothing really. The work load was surprisingly lite this morning."

"O.K." said Jake getting out of bed.

After Jake went down stairs and had breakfast (Trix without milk) he was ready to do his chores for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

After breaking up a few fights and seeing some of the young ones get a snack Jake stopped for a breather.

'_Mark was right the work load is lite today'_ thought Jake.

However Jake heard shouting outside and it did not sound good.

"I told you I am not interested in your fricken deal, so back off!" Shouted Mark, who was wearing blue sneakers, gray sweatpants, and a white t-shirt. He had blue eyes, brown hair and small spectacles on his nose. What really drew the stranger's attention though was the 12-gage shotgun Mark was pointing at him.

"Now, now no need to get testy." The rather greasy stranger replied.

"Shove it Wever!" Yelled Mark while eyeing him warily.

Gordon Wever was, in most people's opinion, as greasy as he looked. With oily black hair (kept in a mullet-like fashion) and a voice to match he was business man who could sink even low than the crime lord which he was employed to.

He was also partnered to an IceDevimon. Who were famous for being mass murders.

However Mark knew that this IceDevimon was cowered like his partner. Not to say he was not deadly. Not at all. And Mark knew the second he put his shotgun down IceDevimon would kill him.

Or Wever would shoot him.

'_The least of my problems' _thought Mark as Wever began to speak.

"Just think of the money we could obtain by turning this worthless shelter into a brothel." Said Wever as his untrustworthy green eyes scanned the run down building behind Mark.

"First off, it would be the money you obtained and second the people need a home and a job and a food more than they need another hole in the wall whore house!" Spat Mark with increasing venom.

"Well they would certainly have that if they worked here and-"

"BASTARD" yelled mark "there're fucking children who live here in addition to others and your thinking of THAT, you're fucking sick!"

"That is enough out of you." Said IceDevimon coldly.

"What's going on here!" said a new voice.

Mark turned and saw his twin sister, her partner, and his partner in his champion form of Devimon. The color drained out of Wever's face at Jake's champion form and IceDevimon looked nervous.

They had a good reason to cringe.

Jake was a formidable figure and fighter as Devimon and would not hesitate to take shots at Wever and his partner even if it did more harm than good. It really showed how gallant he was especially for a Devimon.

"Just think about my offer Mister Diablo" stammered Wever at the sudden reinforcements.

"Just shove off Wever." Said Mark's twin sister Rose her blue eyes flashing.

"Or we'll set our brothers on you." Said her partner (and Jake's sister) BlackGatomon coldly.

With that threat the intruders quickly ran as fast as their feat could carry them.

'_For now' _Mark thought_ 'For Now'_


	4. The Threat

Mark and Jake are now fixing a broken window. When another tamer comes running up to them.

"Mark, Jake, something happened!" Yelled Chris who had an un-named Guilmon for a partner.

"Chris calm down!" Said Jake "what happened?" "Rose and Lela have been kidnaped!" Replied Guilmon in a panic.

"What, but how! You were with them!"

"I know, we were getting supplies for the shelter, next thing I know we were jumped by some jerk with a Sangloupmon and Rose and Lela are gone!" said Chris.

"That guy must be on Wever's payroll! He has to be!" yelled Jake. "I know we should go get them now!" said Mark.

"Wait a minute!" yelled Chris, "We know why he kidnaped them, and how, but where could they be!"

"Warehouse number 7 on the south side" said Jake "What makes you think that?" asked Guilmon "Because Wever privately owns that warehouse and it is the perfect place for an ambush." "Wait ambush?" "Duh! Even with our sisters held hostage, Wever is the type of guy to kill us off in a last stand kind of thing, just for his own amusement." Explained Mark to Chris.

"I see…" Chris trailed off "your still going to get them anyway aren't you?" he stated flatly. "Yep" replied Jake and Mark together. "Well count me and Guilmon in then you are going to need help." "Thanks Chris you're a real friend putting your life on the line for us like this." Said Jake. "No problem guys" replied Chris "Still, we are going to need to bring one more cowpoke to this show down, and I think I know who." Said Mark.


	5. Chapter 5

The foursome made their way into an office where a black haired and blue-green eyed man sat reclining. The strangers two being digimon, one being a blue eyed brown haired man, and the other have blond hair and hazel eyes. Which John thought was a beautiful combo that only Chris could pull off.

'Not that I swing that direction' thought John as the issue was brought forth.

"Look John we need your help, Rose and Lela have been kidnaped by Wever and we can't afforded-" "Save it Mark" said John "You are all my friends Rose and Lela are practically my sisters too. So everything is on the house: guns, munitions, even me putting my neck on the line with you guys."

"What how did-" "I know? You guys aren't the to just sit around wile someone else dose all the hard work. Besides, if you think I am going in alone you're crazy!" said John.

"Thanks John you're a real pal" said Jake "so what do humans got to work with?"

John went to his arms locker, unlocked it, and pulled out an MPK5 and says "I got plenty more where this came from."

Every one grined.


	6. Chapter 6

The five of them: Jake, Mark, Chris, John, and Guilmon now stood outside of Wever's warehouse, the humans armed and all of them ready to fight. Mark now wielding a Remington 870 shotgun and an M9 sidearm, Chris had an M4 assault rifle and also an M9 sidearm, John was packing an MPK5 and a Desert Eagle, and they also had M67 grenades (two each). Jake had digivoled into Devimon and while Guilmon couldn't digivole due to size limitations, but he was still a deadly force as himself.

"Well here we are." Stated Mark, looking at the door with some nervousness.

"Yep." Said Chris.

"Let's go in and do this all ready." Growled Jake.

"Guy's just promises me one thing." Said John.

"What?" said Guilmon.

"Promise me you guys will visit a church after this." Said John with a pleading undertone.

"We will John. We will." Solemnly promised Mark.

With that they walked in the warehouse ready for anything.

As soon as they walked in the door it closed behind them. Before they could say anything the lights went on showing them to be surrounded by mercenaries with an M9 sidearm and a Vilemon with them on all sides, up on a catwalk over-looking it all was Wever, Icedevimon, a bodyguard, and a Sanglupamon.

"Well if it isn't my favorite rebels to society." Sneered Wever "I assume that you aren't here to give me the answer that I wanted."

"Nope!" said Mark "If anything we are here to eliminate a problem to society!"

"I assure you Ms. Diablo that a problem will be eliminated and it won't be me."

"Yea right!" yelled John "We are going to kill you and your men and then be on our marry way, got it!"

"And what do you propose to do about the situation your in." laughed Wever "You are surrounded and all of my men have you beaten to the draw."

"True, but are they wearing sun-glasses?" Questioned John with a smug undertone.

"What!"

"COVER YOUR EYES GUYS!" yelled John as he took a hidden flash bang grenade from his pocket and set it off.

Suddenly the whole warehouse lit up everybody was blinded and the ears were filled with white noise. When it died down Mark, Chris, John, Jake, and Guilmon were no were to be found.

"WHAT!" Screeched Wever "FIND THEM YOU IDIOTS OR I'LL-" But he never finished his sentence.

After all it's kind of hard to speak when your shot in the back of the head, isn't?

"BOOM! HEADSHOT!" yelled Chris.

"All right boys time to mop up!" John shouted.

Suddenly the area was alive with activity with men and 'mon scrabbling for cover, returning fire, and the screams and scents of death. Icedevimon was tackled by Jake and the two started fighting, the bodyguard tried to take aim and shoot at Jake but he also shot in the back of the head, this time by Mark. The Sanglupamon tried to flee but he was tackled by Guilmon. It was not easy work shooting and fighting Wevers men but slowly they managed it.

And then it was over.

"Chris, Mark! You guys all right!" Yelled John.

"Yea! I think we're O.K." said Mark.

"Don't worry I am in one peace!" yelled Chris

"O.K." said John "I am coming out! Jake, Guilmon are you two O.K.?"

"Yeah!" Said Jake (who was still devimon) "I'm pretty banged up though, Icedevimon was no pushover."

"Yeah Jake you do look a little worse for wear. You to Guilmon." Commented Chris.

"Look we can all patch ourselves up latter." Mark said impatiently "Right now we need to find our sisters and get out of here!"

"Your right buddy come on, we got to go!" exclaimed Jake.


	7. The candle's Glow

Later, we find Jake and Mark in a small hole-in-the-wall church.

The church itself is truly small. With eight pars (the benches in a church), four on each side, with ales in the middle and to the sides, with a few bibles scattered between them the, only other object of interest is the rather sizeable shrine in the back of the church on a raised platform. It was covered in candles, incense burners, books, crosses, charms, pictures, flowers and all kinds of other things. One could almost mistake it for a dump heap, except for the fact that it was organized and well-tended to.

In the dim room with only the shrine's candles lighting it, casting the room into shadow and illuminating it with a soft glow, we find Mark and Jake siting in the back talking.

"I can see why John wanted us to come hear." said Mark "It's a good place to meditate."

"Yeah…not that there is a need." replied the impmon whom he could easily call brother "I mean, we found Rose and BG in a safe room and got them out of there, didn't we? I mean nobody died right….?"

"…."

"Well…okay, let revise that statement." amended Jake "We didn't lose anyone important to us, and that's what matters right?"

"See that's more accurate" replied Mark "but you can feel it to can't you? That odd feeling of regret?"

"….Yeah" Jake replied softly "I don't get what is to regret though. I mean we saved our sisters, we didn't lose any of our friends, and we got rid of one of the biggest problems in the slums. Even though it will cause us trouble in the long run, I don't see what is to regret."

"You regret having to take a life." Replied a soft voice

Startled, both Mark and Jake look up to find a man with semi-formal clothes (an open sports jacket with a white collared shirt, blue jeans, and all-brown tennis shoes), strawberry-blond hair, and hazel eyes, caring a bible and wearing a rosary necklace, the strangest thing was that he was partnered to a Piddomon, a vaccine-type digimon who were generally a rare site in the slums. Since the slums were normally the home to the virus-type digimon.

Mark and Jake stare for a minute before Mark replies "I'm sorry but, who are you?"

"Ah! Sorry, I should probable introduce myself, shouldn't I." replied the man "I'm Nathanael, Nate for short, and I am the priest and caretaker of this church, alongside my partner Marth." The Piddomon, apparently Marth, smiled kindly and nodded before attending to the shrine, leaving Mark and Jake with the now identified pastor.

"So what were you saying?" asked Jake "something' about regret?"

"Yes, I did." replied Nate "I'm thinking that you both are probably feeling some form of regret from killing someone. Am I right?"

"Well yeah, but I don't get it. We killed a bunch of hired goons, and that rat bastard Wever. All we did was get our sisters back and defend ourselves." Jake answered for him and his partner.

"All the same, it not easy to take a life, even in self-defense, however it gets easier over time." Said Nate "But don't go looking for trouble. You should only fight to defend yourself or protect what's precious to you; even then you should not kill unless it's necessary." in a lower, darker tone he said "People who kill without regard for life, do not deserve it, life I mean. Time may numb the pain of killing, but don't ever let yourself become completely different. Lest you lose sight of what is truly important."

"…."

"…."

"…. ….um….I'll admit I didn't expect that kind of reaction from you" mumbled Jake "I thought you would have start spewing stuff about God being a healer and all that...stuff." Mark knew his partner was going to say "bullshit" or "crap" or something along those lines. However, he understood why Jake didn't use "those" words. In addition to darkness and obvious despising in his tone, Nate had clearly been what he had just described to them once, by the pain and experience in his voice.

Mark knew that was enough of a reason to not tick him off, and not because he was, most likely, a capable man.

But rather that he himself had not healed his own wounds.

Nate however, smiled lightly and said "I'm not one of those cross bearing, bible thumping, high headed religious priests." He said that with a mild tone with no form of negative undertone "I'm just a man with his 'mon, and good combat skills; who virtually lost his soul, woke up, lost it all, and was shone and saved by what God truly is." He said that with a grin, moving on he continued "I'm here to help others when they need it the most, in the place where most people need it."

Mark grinned and replied "You are a good man Nate." Standing up and shaking hands with him doing the same with Marth who had returned by then "Thanks for the advice. I can see why John sent us here."

Nate smiled broadly and said "Ah! I should have figured my old friend would send you here!" in cheerful voice.

"You know him?" questioned Jake while Marth and Nate keeled down to shake with him to.

"Yep" replied Nate "Me and him practically grew up together, even as mercenaries. Only deference was he kept fighting for those that needed fighting for. Me, I lost my way 'till he snapped me out of it and I end up ware I am today." Replied Nate with no bitterness in his voice.

"Well, we'll be sure to thank him for you." Replied Jake

"You are welcome here anytime" spoke Marth, in a surprisingly quite, polite, yet firm voice "I speak for both of us when I say: we wish you luck in your endeavors."

"Come here anytime you need anything." Said Nate "Godspeed."

"Thanks" replied Jake "will take you up on both of them."

And thus the two head off into the night, to home, and a future that looked much bright than they ever imagined.

**THE END**

_**Well what do you think? Not too bad for a first**__**fic right? Anyway plz give comments, reviews, flames, anything on your mind really. I NEAD TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING TO DO BETTER! **_

'_**cause here, the customer is always right**_

_**Peace on earth to one and all**_

_**GamerScarX **_


	8. WARNING

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc.)...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

Copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums

Thanks


End file.
